Glass Flowers
by YuumaTheMarshmallowPrince
Summary: Megpoid Gumi had been friends with VY2 Yuuma for a long time. But has one of them been harboring secret feelings of affection? Will the other feel the same way? Gumi x VY2 Yuma, Yuuma, Roro Will continue if requested.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Here is a new story! And I will be updating this so there won't be really really long delays! Heh he~!**

**Rorolling Girl**

"Gumi-chan, can you lend me a pen and a piece of paper?" Yuuma asked, poking Gumi's arm. She nodded as she dug into her orange bookbag for some notebook paper. The two were sitting under the cherry blossom tree in the school courtyard, dubbed as their official meeting place. She had been friends with him for as long as she could remember, and the two never kept anything from each other. But something strange seemed to be bothering the pink haired boy, and she was dying to find out what it was.

"Here." She handed him some paper and a red pen before he muttered something under his breath and slumped against the tree once more. As he was scribbling down something, she leaned over his shoulder to look at it. Noticing this, he let out a cry and hugged the paper to his chest, hiding it.

"Don't look at it!" He whined. She giggled. She loved it when he acted like a baby.

"Oh come on. How long have we been friends?" She asked, flicking stray pieces of hair away from his lemon colored eyes. He blushed and looked away, and her emerald eyes widened. She had never seen him blush before. In fact, she claimed that he was so tsundere that he couldn't tell his future girlfriend how he really felt about her. She sighed and sat back. _Then again, Yuuma always acted weird around me. I remember that one time those scary boys chased me home and he beat them up for me. And if I was having a bad day, he would rub my back and tell me everything was going to be okay. _

"It doesn't matter how long we've been friends. What does matter is that you're being nosy and that you should stop poking your nose into other people's business!" He grumbled, gripping the pen in his pale fist.

"It's for a crush isn't it?" She teased, "Who is it, that IA girl that every guy in the grade wants?"

"No." Was his reply as he began to write again.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Uh-Huh." He replied.

"Wow. You're weird." She laughed. He smiled a little as he wrote down more until he folded it up and put it into the pocket of his white and black hoodie. The other 6th graders soon ran out of the building and the courtyard grew louder. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a group of boys laughing and pointing at them. She just ignored them and watched a group of younger girls get on the monkey bars. Suddenly, she remembered the slip of paper in his hoodie. With a sly smirk, she reached out and grabbed it before he could even think about what she was doing.

"Gumi! No!" He cried as he tried to take the paper away from her.

"Why is this such a big deal?!" She asked with a growl and she unfolded it. The more she unfolded it, the redder his face got.

"Give it back!" He snapped before he jumped on her and fought her for it. The children got silent as the two wrestled for the piece of paper. Yuuma was _way_ stronger than she was. Finally, he pinned her down and looked deep into her eyes. "I said, give it back!"

"Ahem. Mr. VY2 and Ms. Megpoid?" The two stopped and looked up. Mrs. Megurine was standing there, tapping her foot.

"Hello..." Yuuma whispered before both were grappled by the collars of their shirts and were pulled into the building. As they were being dragged to the principal's office, she could hear her mumbling to herself.

"Swear to god, these two always get in trouble. Especially the boy." She growled. The two were pulled into the office and were forced to sit down in the chair facing Mr. Daisuke. Mr. Daisuke was a middle aged man that always had a grouchy look on his face. He was very tall and had short black hair. He always wore a business suit.

"Ah. Welcome back, VY2 Yuuma." He smirked as he pulled out a notepad. The boy glared at him and crossed his arms.

"We didn't do anything wrong, Mr. Daisuke!" Gumi cried. She had never been in the principal's office before, and the thought of this little incident going on her permanent record horrified her.

"What Mrs. Megurine saw looked like a fight." He explained crossly.

"It wasn't a fight." He insisted, giving a worried glance over at his friend almost as if he was apologizing.

"We were just playing around..." She lied, twiddling her thumbs.

"Normal kids climb monkey bars, not wrestle their friends." He grumbled.

"Actually, me and my brother Gakupo wrestle all the time! He always wins though..." She told him with a nervous smile.

"I don't care what you kids do in terms of fun. You're both getting detentions!" He shouted.

"What?!" They shrieked.

"Don't say that to me! You know exactly what I said!" He looked over at Mrs. Megurine, "Luka, call Gumi's parents. Yuuma, what is your parent's number?" Suddenly, they all went silent. Yuuma stared down at the ground, his facial expression masked by his slightly long pale pink hair. Gumi could tell something was wrong.

"Well?" Mrs. Megurine asked.

"I...I..." He whispered. Gumi saw a stray tear pour down the side of his face. She had never seen him cry before. Gumi could hear her cryptic parents on the other end of the phone.

"Answer me, child!" Mr. Daisuke yelled. He stood up and looked at the principal with tears in his eyes.

"Oh my goodness what happened to our little Gumi?" Gumi heard her mother ask over the phone, sounding close to tears. She could hear her father screaming in the background and Gakupo laughing hysterically.

"Gumi got a detention? Nice." Gakupo laughed.

"You still haven't answered!" Mr. Daisuke growled angrily, gripping his pencil so hard that it looked like it would snap in half.

"I don't have any parents..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooooo! As requested here is more of this! I will add more and more vvocaloids and utauloids to this story so... Don't be mad if I don't include one of your favorite vocaloids! **

It had been about 8 years since Gumi had last seen Yuuma. Sometimes she would sit down and think about him. _How was he doing? Does he have a job? Does he have a girlfriend? Does he have a nice house? _

"Gumi... Gumi, wake up!" The sound of Miku's voice brought her back to reality. Her teal haired friend was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Ah, sorry!" She cried, laughing nervously.

"You're always dozing off! Don't you know that we have to record an album by next week?" She asked, puffing out her bottom lip. Gumi didn't want to admit it to herself, but sometimes she hated Miku. She was pushy and bossy, and she flirted with every guy that would just happen to pass her on the street. She only pretended to like her for the publicity, because Miku was everyone's "perfect little princess".

"Yes, I know." She grumbled, getting up from the chair she was sitting in. Rin and Len were already in the recording room singing Remote Control. She smiled. Rin and Len were both really sweet kids, despite how mischievous they both were. Rin was sometimes bossy, probably because she idolized Miku. Len often scolded his sister for impersonating her too much.

"C'mon! Me, Luka, Kaito, and Meiko are going to discuss song plans!" She announced, grabbing the green haired girl by the arm and dragging her to the cafe section of the studio. There they were, sitting at a table drinking various types of drinks.

"First song! Uh..." Meiko shouted, clutching her bottle of sake that she always carried around.

"You're not helping, Meiko-chan." Luka groaned, taking a sip of her strawberry milkshake, "Kaito, do you have anything?"

"I have ice cream!" Kaito cheered as he pulled out a melted ice cream bar and handed it to the pink haired girl.

"That's it!" The brunette grinned, "We'll make a song about Kaito's love of ice cream. And we shall call it... Uh..." She trailed off again as she pulled the cap off of the bottle and drank the liquid down. Luka sighed grouchily. Miku pulled up a chair next to them and pushed Gumi into the seat next to her.

"I've brought extra help! What do I get?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at the clueless blue haired man across from her. Miku had always had a crush on Kaito, even though he was five years older than she was.

"Nothing." The women replied. The teenage girl hissed a cuss word under her breath as she stood up and walked away.

"I've got something..." Gumi murmured.

"TELL IT!" They shouted. She shrunk back in fear for a minute until she realized that it was only them. She cleared her throat.

"I'd like to sing a song about a boy I know." She told them quietly.

"Gumi has a crush?!" Meiko screamed, and they all huddled around her expectantly.

"No! We're not like that!" She growled. They sighed and sat back once again.

"As I was gonna say, the song is about-" she began until there was a knock at the door. Gakupo walked in, and he was holding a large duffel bag. Everyone looked at him strangely as he went over and dropped it on the table.

"This was mailed to Megpoid Gumi." He rasped, clearly tired from lugging the bag around all day. Gumi and her friends crowded around it as she unzipped it and looked inside.

"Letters." Luka exclaimed.

"Hundreds of them." Meiko whispered.

"More like thousands." Kaito told her. The brunette smacked him in the head as the green haired girl picked a letter up and examined it. It was white, and it had her name written in fancy cursive on the front. The letter wasn't licked closed, it was closed with a sticker in the shape of a heart. There was no return address anywhere on it.

"Should I open it?" She asked. They all shrugged, and her brother looked a little worried.

"These might've came from some sort of creep. I've never seen so many letters in my entire life. Someone left it at the post office and told Kokone, you know, the woman that works there? They told her to give these to you." Gakupo explained.

"I vote she opens it. It won't do any harm." Luka told the purple haired man.

"Agreed." Kaito and Meiko said in unison.

He sighed, "Fine. Go ahead." Gumi's heart fluttered as she ripped it open. There was a small note in there, and she began to read aloud.

"'Dear Gumi, I was just walking past your house the other day when I saw my reflection in your window. I couldn't help thinking about what kind of choices I made and where I was right now. Just yesterday I was in the hospital. I had overdosed on painkillers. My stomach hurts so bad right now, but I was well enough to write this. Every day is lonely and agonizing. Sometimes I wish I was dead. Someone needs to literally put me out of my misery. Thanks for reading.'" Gumi read, her eyes widening at every word. Once she was finished, everyone around her had a shocked expression on their face.

"Who could've wrote something like this?" Gakupo asked. Luka sniffled next to him, the letter made her cry. Gumi stared at her. Luka was about 10 years older than she was. She was a stubborn 29 year old woman who used to be Gumi's sixth grade teacher right before she got fired for seemingly no reason.

"You guys made Luka cry!" Meiko scolded.

"You okay?" Gakupo asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. The woman's face grew hot as she punched him in the face.

"Don't touch me, you pervert!" She shouted, moving away from him. He stood there with a hurt expression, rubbing the new wound on his face.

"Who do you guys think could've sent this?" Gumi asked, making all of them jump.

"What about that kid you always used to hang out with...?" Luka asked.

"Impossible. He could've never wrote anything as cold as this." She whispered, remembering the bright smile on the boy's face.

"Maybe he changed." Kaito offered, licking the melty ice cream.

"He couldn't have... He wouldn't have..." She mumbled, fingering the note.

***that night***

"C'mon, Gumi, cheer up. It's weird seeing you so sad like this." Miki murmured, running her fingers through her long red hair. Gumi and her friends Miki and Mayu were at the local five star restaurant. They had all recently ordered cups of water and were watching the awful karaoke singers perform onstage.

"Do you want to go to the club tonight? Miki and I just got passes that say we're 18..." Mayu giggled, holding up two plastic cards. Miki was 17 and Mayu was 15, and Gumi hated to bring them along to a place like that. She felt that they weren't old enough to go into a club.

"No. I'm fine, you guys." She lied, watching the brunette haired man on stage sing.

"Okay then..." They sighed in unison until they saw two suspicious looking characters walk into the restaurant. One was a woman with long black hair and blood red eyes. She was wearing a purple Lolita dress and was holding a matching parasol. Her companion was a taller figure dressed in a long black cloak. A dark hood covered their face so she couldn't tell whether it was male or female. The two sat down at the table next to them and spoke in whispers.

"Honestly, I paid a lot of money to get you out of that place..." The woman droned, painting her nails a dark red color.

"I'll pay you back, I promise." The other figure uttered in a low voice. Gumi could then tell that the other figure was male, sounding at least 19.

"You better, Roro. If you don't, I'll make you pay." She laughed, applying a second coat to her nails.

"What could you possibly do?" Roro scoffed, reaching across the table to take her nail polish from her. Before he could even lay a finger on them, she dug her sharp nails into his pale hand. He yelped and shrunk back in fear.

"You baby." She hissed as the waiter came by to hand her a glass of red wine. _What's with this woman and red?! _

"That hurt!" He growled in a squeaky voice.

"Oh, what do you want me to do? Kiss it better?" She smirked, taking a sip of wine.

"N-no..." He whimpered, shoving his hand into the dark pocket of his hood.

"You're broke now. You spent all your money on writing utensils, hm?" She asked. At this, Gumi's ears perked up. _Is this guy the same guy that wrote all those letters addressed to me? _

"I choose not to talk about it. She's probably dead now..." He spat, looking away. She could see a stray tear fall from underneath the hood and she felt a pang in her chest.

"Why not show everyone who you really are? You can't always hide under a hood, baby brother." The woman rasped.

"B-But... I'm ugly..." He cried, wiping his tears away with his hand.

"Who cares?! It's not like anyone would love you anyways. Just take it off." She pestered. Gumi saw the boy remove his hood and she let out a loud gasp when she saw who "Roro" was.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to write more! I've been busy with school! High school sucks!**

**Rorolling Girl**

Gumi's heart pounded and her stomach felt completely sour.

_Yuuma..._

Before the familiar pair of golden eyes could even spot her, she leapt from the room, bumping into waiters and waitresses with fancy cocktail drinks. She couldn't stop herself as she hit the wall with a loud thud. Her vision spun, and she could make out concerned figures bending down to interrogate her. Once her eyesight went back to normal, she stood up and ran. She didn't know why she was running from one of her old friends, all she knew was that she had to get out of there before she made a scene and embarrassed herself. _You're a vocaloid, one of the main eight. Your ego is everything. _Once she made it outside, she took a deep breath and slumped against the building. Suddenly, she heard a sound. The sound of high heels hitting concrete. She turned around to see the woman Yuuma was talking to leave, right after lighting up a cigarette.

"Gumi-chan? Is that you?" She whirled around to be face to face with Yuuma. His appearance had changed a lot. He was no longer the timid child she had known and loved. He looked strong and almost unreal. His skin was still the familiar shade of white, but his cotton candy hair was slightly longer and was concealed by a black beanie hat. She also wondered if he used mascara to make his eyelashes look so long. He would've taken any normal girl's breath away.

"Y-Yuuma!" She stuttered, holding onto the brick wall behind her for support. He smiled and nodded.

"It's nice to see you again..." He whispered. She nodded shakily. His voice was deeper than she expected it to be. In fact, she hadn't even expected to meet him again. Thoughts were swarming in her head like bees in a beehive. She could barely hear the question he had asked, "How have you been?"

"The same. You?" She asked, her tone going serious, "Were you the one sending me all of those letters?" He looked down and nodded sadly. He beckoned for her to follow him as they walked down the dark streets.

"I was the one who wrote those. Life has been tough for me since you moved. I thought no one wanted me so..." He gulped and looked away, biting his lip, "I woke up in the hospital. They told me I was allowed to write to someone, so I decided to write to you. I remembered your address and everything..."

"Yuuma-kun..." She whispered. She put a hand on his shoulder and looked down at the ground, "From now on, you're not going to be left alone..."

"Huh?" He asked, his expression looking skeptical.

"I'm going to be with you... Every waking second..." She whispered. He looked a little nervous for a second but he nodded and followed her down the street. Gumi's heart fluttered. _I can't believe I'm gonna let this boy stay in my house. Oh well, we're just friends. It's not like there's anything special going on between us. _They arrived at Gumi's house, which was a small and clean looking cottage. She opened the door and led him into the living room, which she painted a bright orange.

"Wow..." He exclaimed, looking around at the paintings that hung on her wall and the trinkets nestled on the shelf at the far right.

"Make yourself at home." She told him. He nodded and ran over to the TV and turned on a crime show. He motioned for her to sit down and watch too, but she frowned and decided there were more important things to do. She ran upstairs into the guest room and tidied up the small space for a bit. The room wasn't used much. The only two people she knew of who used it were her brother and Meiko, who would come over right after experiencing too much alcohol. She walked downstairs to see that he had wrapped himself up in a navy blue blanket he had found nearby. She didn't want to admit to herself that he looked cute all huddled up in a fluffy sheet.

"Gumi-chan..." He whispered, flipping through the channels on tv, "You have so many channels..."

"Duh. I have cable." She grumbled, walking into the kitchen. She made herself a cup of tea and joined him on the couch. _I've got such a headache... I bet stupid Miku caused it this morning, or those really awful karaoke singers! _She trilled on the word "singers" for a moment as she looked over at her companion. _Can Yuuma sing? _

He let out a yawn as he threw the remote across the room, "I'm tired..." She frowned upon this. _My living room was so clean and now he had to ruin it by tossing the remote on the ground! _She stood up and grabbed his hand.

"It's time for you to go to bed." She told him, practically pushing him upstairs.

"A bedtime?" He teased, batting his eyelashes at her, "Don't you think I can stay up just a little later?" She blushed at this move and batted him away playfully.

"Go to bed, you child." She pushed him into the guest room and shut the door a little. When she opened the door again about an hour later, he was passed out on the bed, his limbs sprawled out everywhere. She giggled and went over to cover him with a blanket.

"G-Gumi..." He moaned, making her stiffen a little. She crept over to him and poked his face just to make sure he was still asleep. When she saw he was still fast asleep, she smiled and walked out of the room. She crept into her room and fell asleep not long afterwards. She could've sworn she heard the sound of someone walking outside of her room. Then she felt something slide into bed with her. With a snort, she dismissed it as nothing and continued sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Here is chapter 4!**

Gumi's screams echoed through the house as she looked down at the thing that was in bed with her. It was covered in blankets so she couldn't see who was under there, but she assumed it was a criminal of sorts. Shakily, she grabbed the phone she had on her nightstand and began to pull back the covers.

It was only Yuuma.

She sighed and put the phone back. _Why is he in here anyways?! He sleeps in the guest room, not in my bed! _She shook him awake and his eyes fluttered open. He looked up at her with hazy eyes and smiled.

"Good morning." he yawned, ruffling up her green hair.

"What are you doing in my room?!" she demanded, her face red. His expression went serious for a moment and he looked down.

"I was lonely in that dark and cold room..." he whispered, puffing out his lip.

"Then you could have moved to the living room!" she objected.

"But...You kept me warm last night..." he told her sadly, "I didn't want to move." She blushed angrily, trying to comprehend everything he was saying.

"From now on... Stay in your own bed. You got it?!"

"Yes..." he murmured as she stood up and stretched herself. She looked down to see him staring back at her with a mystified expression. _He looks so defenseless... If I really wanted to I could just pounce on him and..._

"Get dressed," she hissed, "You and I are going somewhere..."

"Where?" he asked, standing up and moving beside her. As she was walking towards the door she tripped on something and almost fell. He grabbed her arms and held her upright. She blushed when he was pressed up against her back.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed, pulling herself away from him. She marched downstairs and wiped the newly formed tears that were sprouted in her eyes. _That was a really mean thing to say... He was only trying to help. _

"Gumi-chan!" he called, rushing downstairs. She stopped in her tracks, "I'm sorry... I didn't know you... Didn't like to be touched..."

"Yeah?" she growled, whirling around, "I'm not one of those girls that fall in love easily! If you're flirting with me then you can just-"

"I wasn't." he interrupted, raising a pale hand, "You tripped and almost fell."

"Fine then." she mumbled, "We're going to the mall. Put something warm on. You'll catch a cold if you don't."

"Okay..." he told her. Just then, he held his arms out expectantly. She turned around to look at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked grouchily.

"Can I have a hug?" he asked.

"You're a grown man, Yuuma-kun. Hug yourself." she mumbled.

"I just want one!" he objected, pouting like a child. She sighed and walked over to him and he gave her a tight hug. He smelled a little like strawberries, and it wasn't bad. Without thinking, she buried her face into his chest, breathing in the thick scent of him. When she pulled away, he looked at her with a smile before marching upstairs. She decided to go and change into something, too. She went into her room and changed into a red minidress with matching red boots. Suddenly, she heard a knock at her door. She opened it to see Yuuma standing there awkwardly.

"What?" She asked.

"I don't have any clothes, remember?" He whispered. She sighed and walked into the guest room. She opened up the wooden closet and saw clothes. Meiko's spare clothes were on the left and Gakupo's were on the right.

"You're just going to have to wear my brother's clothes." She told him, digging through the rack. She finally found a black t-shirt and some jeans. She compared the sizes and saw that they were a little big, but were manageable for today. She closed the door and walked downstairs. He was already waiting for her and he had something in the palm of his hand.

"Gumi! Come look at this!" He cried, holding out what looked like a ring with a big green jewel in it. She gasped and snatched it from him. Holding it up to the light, she saw that the word "love" was engraved into it.

"Where'd you find this?" She asked, her mouth open in awe.

"It was sitting on your doorstep." He told her.

"It's... Beautiful!" She whispered, taking it out of the box and slipping it on her ring finger. But her gaze darkened and she took it off, "Who thought they could win me by giving me a ring?"

"Uh... I don't know... I for one think it's pretty and that you should keep it." Yuuma told her, resting a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off and threw it on the ground.

"I don't like gifts." She hissed as she slipped on her high heels.

"Oh... Ok." He mumbled, looking a little solemn. _The gift was probably from Kaito or something. That stupid pervert, why I-_

"Let's go!" She growled, grabbing him by his hand, "Kaito-kun's feeling are not returned!" As they were walking to the mall, Gumi noticed that he was lagging behind, looking down at the ground. She stopped and looked behind her. He bumped into her and wiped his eyes grouchily.

"Would you move it?" He growled.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you acting so mopey all of a sudden?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. She could hear how venomous her words sounded, and she liked it. _Meiko told me the other day I was way too soft! _

"I was the owner of that ring. I wanted you to have it..." He told her. Her heart immediately sank deep into her stomach. _No! No, no, no! Gumi, you idiot!_

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She cried, covering her mouth.

"It's okay..." He murmured, "It was an old dirty ring anyways..." The more they walked along, the more awful Gumi felt. When they arrived at the mall, Gumi grabbed his arm. This stopped him in his tracks.

"Let me make it up to you." She insisted, "I'll buy you anything you want! Anything!" He looked behind him and gave her a playful smirk. He grabbed her hand and dragged her across the mall. His hand was warm in hers, and she blushed at the thought of them actually holding hands. He led her over to a music store and pointed at the guitar in the window. It was pink with white flames at the bottom. The sales tag proclaimed that it was new, and it was _expensive._

"I want that." He told her, looking down at her with challenging goldenrod eyes.

"But... It's so expensive!" She gasped, staring at it.

"You told me you would buy anything I wanted, hmm?" He purred, dragging a finger along her cheek. She blushed and sighed. She walked inside and made her way up to the front counter, where a short haired purple girl stood, stacking files.

"Hello! Welcome to Sweet Beats! My name is Defoko, may I help you?" She asked with a yawn.

"Yes, can you give me information on that guitar right there? The pink one that's on display?" She asked, pointing to the front. She nodded sleepily and searched through the stack of files until she found some papers.

"Are you Gumi? As in, Megpoid Gumi?" Defoko asked. She nodded, sneaking a glance at Yuuma, who was watching people walk past him, "You're insanely famous! I'm a huge fan!" She grabbed her hand and vigorously shook it, "Is this guitar for you?"

"No, it's for my friend out there." She grumbled. The girl peeked over her shoulder at the boy and grinned.

"He sure is handsome. Are you two a couple?" She asked with a smirk.

"No!" She cried, "We're just friends!"

"Then how come you're buying him things?" She asked, her violet eyes playful.

"Because I destroyed what he gave me so I'm getting him something as an apology! You know, an apology gift!" She insisted hastily, "Please give me the information on that stupid guitar!" She laughed and nodded, scanning the document in her neatly polished hands.

"It's a new release. Awesome sound. Your 'friend' has a good eye in guitars." She told her, handing her the papers, "Tell you what. I'll give you a discount. No one comes to this store anyways and you sure entertained me. I'll take about half off, does that sound fine to you?"

"Yes!" Gumi squealed loudly, making everyone in the store turn around and look at her.

"Then give me the money and it's yours." Defoko smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Now that school is almost over I have some free time. *content sigh* Sorry for not uploading in a while. I've had writer's block on this story for a while. But not anymore! :D anyways, enjoy!**

"I can't believe it. You actually bought it for me..." Yuuma whispered, watching with wide eyes as she handed him the check.

"Yep! And it should be mailed to my house soon!" She told him, "Take a good look because I'm not buying you anything else!"

"Fine. I'm satisfied." He grumbled, his stomach making a loud growling noise. He blushed and looked down at her, "I'm a little hungry."

"I'm not." She laughed until her stomach made a snarling noise, "Let's go to the food court. Thanks to you I'm running low on money. Anything less than 1500 yen."

"Gotcha." He replied dutifully as he ran towards the restaurants. She sighed and walked over to a standard food place and ordered herself a salad. When she sat down underneath a table with red umbrella covering it, he came back with what looked like a cookie.

"Yuuma. It's lunchtime. Go find something that would fill you up." She told him, motioning towards the restaurant she had just exited.

"But I bought this for you." He told her, handing her the cookie, "A salad? You're gonna starve!"

"It's called staying thin." She told him, looking down, "I have to. For the publicity."

"That's stupid." He scoffed, shoving the cookie into her mouth, "Eat! You rabbit!"

"Nom nom nom." She grumbled, moving his hand away. Suddenly, Gumi heard a familiar cackle from across the room. She slowly turned around and saw Miku and her other vocaloid friends eating not too far from where they were sitting. She swallowed and looked up at Yuuma, who was happily humming to Matryoshka.

"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing the nervous look on her face.

"Yuuma, pretend to be a waiter." She whispered.

"Why...?" He asked.

"Just do it!" She cried as she saw Rin look at her and wave hello. He quickly stood up and watched as her friends got up and approached them.

"Hi, Gumi-chan!" Rin grinned. Len, who was standing next to her, looked back at forth from the green haired girl to the flustered "waiter".

"Hi guys!" She laughed, looking up at Yuuma, who was still staring at the two kids.

"Who's this guy?" Len suddenly asked, poking his arm.

"I don't know! This is my waiter! Sir, can you introduce yourself?" She asked with a forced grin.

"Hi." He rasped, his eyes wide.

"He's handsome, isn't he Len?" Rin swooned. Suddenly, Miku walked up to them. Gumi thought she was going to explode once she saw Yuuma.

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed, "What's this guy's name?! He's hotter than Kaito-kun!" Gumi blushed furiously. _How dare Miku say that to him. _

"Shut up." Gumi snarled through clenched teeth, "He's my waiter, not your boy toy."

"Gumi-chan..." Yuuma whispered, blushing. She ignored him and glared at the snotty turquoise haired girl.

"Whatever. If you need a real girl, just call me." Miku grinned, running a polished finger across his cheek. Gumi could feel her heart sinking. _I hate how seducing Miku is around guys. Sometimes I wish I had those qualities... _She watched her walk away, moving her hips like a sassy supermodel.

"What a... I..." Gumi stuttered.

"I'm not interested." Yuuma grumbled, looking down at her as if he could read her mind. She gasped and watched him sit back down and motioned for her to sit across from him again. She sat down and looked at him oddly. _How can he reject Miku? Every guy I know wants her! _

"I hate her. I hate her so much, I want to take a wooden stake and stab it right through her-"

"Enough." He grumbled, watching them pick up their trash and walk away, "You're just lucky you're part of the Main 8. Some vocaloids would kill for that kind of recognition."

"It's not as great as everyone thinks." She answered with a dry laugh. He looked down a little. His mouth was formed into a thin line.

"Let's go." He told her, standing up, "I don't want to be at the mall anymore."

"Why not?" She asked.

"I just... Don't want to be, okay?" He growled through clenched teeth as he marched ahead of her. She shrugged and followed behind him.

_Gumi stepped into the music room with a smile. The other seven main vocaloids smiled at her warmly as she joined them up on the risers. She stood on the bottom row because the high row always made her feel dizzy. _

_"Okay, everyone! Let's start from the top!" Mrs. Yagamaki grinned, holding up her hands in order to signal them to sing. They began to sing Bad End Night in perfect harmony. Suddenly, the door opened and a familiar child walked in and observed them._

_"Excuse me...?" Yuuma whispered in a small voice. Mrs. Yagamaki turned around and glared at him, stopping the music. Gumi and her friends turned around and stared at him. _

_"What is it, VY2?! Can't you see I'm busy?!" She shouted angrily, placing her hands on her hips._

_"I know but..." He whispered, looking uncomfortable with the amount of attention he was receiving, "I wanted to..." He looked up at Gumi, who blushed in embarrassment._

_"Speak up, child!" The teacher growled._

_"Gumi-chan, you left your lunch box out under the cherry blossom tree. You know, the one we always meet at?" He gave her a small smile and pulled out the pink lunchbox with a large carrot on it from behind his back, "You need to be more careful. Someone could've taken it." _

_The other 7th grade vocaloids on the risers began to whisper to each other awkwardly, looking back and forth from the embarrassed Gumi to the smiling pink haired boy beneath them. Gumi put on a mean look as she hopped off of the risers and snatched the lunchbox from the boy rather abruptly._

_"I told you not to come in here." She whispered harshly, listening to Miku scream about the "unholy vocaloid abomination that had just entered the room". _

_"I know..." He murmured, looking down a little._

_"Then why are you here?!" She hissed, her voice getting louder with each word, "Don't you know that you are an embarrassment to my friends?!" _

_"Gumi..." He murmured, looking solemn._

_"Leave!" She screamed, and she watched him give her a shaky nod as he fled from the room. She looked back at her friends. Len and Gakupo looked shocked, but the others gave her nods of approval._

_"It's for the best." Luka whispered, putting a comforting hand on Gumi's shoulder. _

_"He doesn't belong with us." Kaito grumbled, looking at where he escaped from. _

_"We don't need any Yamaha vocaloids cramping our style." Miku smirked, "Besides, he's freaking hideous. Why would you even hang out with someone, or should I say, something, as ugly as that?" She looked at the other vocaloids, "I can't even tell if that thing is human." Gumi forced herself not to blow up at the ignorant girl. Yuuma is human. He's just... Gumi swallowed her tears. _

_"Okay okay, that's enough!" Mrs. Yagamaki groaned, "Let's start again."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Contemplating writing a lemon for this fanfic... I may do it... Hah! Get it? Do it? *awkward silence* um... Okay. Here's the next chapter. Yuuma is such a baby in this chapter. He just wants some candy candy... /shot**

The next day was just awful.

Yuuma was sick and Gumi found him asleep on the stairs.

"You can't sleep there forever!" She objected, pointing back upstairs.

"Oh yes I can." He rasped, rolling over. She blew out a huge gust of air and put her hands on her hips. _Could I carry him upstairs? He doesn't look that heavy. And he's not that big... _Testing her strength, she bent down and tried to scoop him up in her arms. Sadly, he was way too heavy and he slid down about six flights of stairs. Once he hit the bottom step, he let out an agitated groan.

"Gomen ne!" She cried, covering her mouth in shock.

"I'm sick, I don't need a broken back." He growled, smoothing down his pale pink hair, which was sticking up. Gumi tapped her chin and a thought flashed in her head. She ran down the stairs and rolled him over to the living room. Once he reached the sofa, she pulled out a blanket and a pillow and made him a bed on the floor. She turned on the TV and gave him an accomplished grin.

"I did it!" She cheered, jumping up and down. She looked down at her companion and felt his forehead, "Oh no! You're running a fever!"

"Mm..." He groaned, sitting up.

"Don't worry! I'll go get you some ice!" She told him quickly before making an urgent dash to the refrigerator. She pulled out a mundane blue ice pack and wrapped it up in a washcloth. She ran back over to him and set it down in his lap. Suddenly, he picked it up and threw it across the room. Her mouth was in the shape of an O as he looked up at her with hazy yellow eyes.

"Don't you have something a little more..." He coughed, "Cute looking? When I was little, Mizki-chan gave me an ice pack with duckies on it..."

Gumi glared at him, "I'm sorry, Princess, but I'm afraid that's all I got."

"Aww..." Yuuma whined, pulling the covers over his head, "Do you at least have any tea?"

"Of course I do!" She grinned, running over to the cupboard and pulling out a couple of boxes, "I have lemon, mint, and just regular black tea! Which would you like?"

"No peach tea?" He asked, looking up at her with innocence.

"No." She growled, getting a little annoyed, "Let me guess. Not only do you want an ice pack with girly duckies on it, you want some peach tea. Correct?"

"While you're listing off what I want, can you buy me some neon butterfly gummies?" He asked, poking her leg.

"YOU ARE SO SPOILED!" She growled, throwing down the boxes. He gave her a small smile before burrowing back into the blanket. She glared at him before sitting down on the couch. She turned on the TV and sat back, enjoying a documentary about the universe.

"Can I ask you something?" Yuuma whispered, rolling over so he could look up at her.

"Depends." She growled through clenched teeth.

"I'm cold... Can you come down here?" He asked, his face red. She knew it was red because he was running a fever, but she couldn't help thinking it was lust. _Maybe he's got the hots for me and he's not telling me! _She sat down next to him and he gave her a smile before wrapping her up in the blanket. She blushed and sat down next to him. While she was watching the documentary, she could help but look at him out of the corner of her eye. He had this sorta sad faraway look in his eyes. Then again, Yuuma always looked sad.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He shrugged and sat back, his back hitting the coffee table.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking..." He told her, not meeting her gaze.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. He shrugged again and let out a small yawn. She didn't want to admit this to herself, but his yawns were adorable.

"I'd rather not." He told her. She nodded and grabbed the ice pack and placed it on his forehead. He closed his eyes and his face got redder. His fever was getting worse. As the hours passed, he was getting more and more weak. He could hardly stand up by noon. She led him back upstairs to his bed and made him lay down, despite how much he wanted to sit up and watch TV. When he finally calmed down, she sat next to him and stroked the side of his head as if she were the mother and he was the child.

"Yuuma-kun." She mumbled, poking his cheek. He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"What?"

"Why are you pink?" She asked, teasingly rubbing his hip. He clenched his teeth and turned to glare at her.

"Well, why are you green?" He asked accusingly.

"I was designed this way." She told him. He nodded and pointed to himself.

"Me too." He agreed.

"It's not half bad. The pink get-up, I mean." She told him, her face turning red in embarrassment. He looked over at her with surprise.

"You... You like it?" He asked, looking a little flustered.

"I always have." She told him. The two didn't say anything for a while until he coughed to break the awkwardness. Something fluttered in her heart just then. She wasn't sure what it was, but for some unexplained reason, she knew she had to do it.

He noticed the look on her face and frowned, "What's wrong? You look... Weird."

"Yuuma, come with me." She whispered, grabbing his hand and making him stand up. He nodded and followed her down the hallway that lead to the kitchen. Her mind was hazy and her head was spinning. His hand felt warm in hers and she smirked deviously.

"Why are we...?" He began until she grabbed him by his shoulders and pinned him up against a wall. He stared at her, looking almost nervous and surprised.

"Can you please stop staring at me all innocent like that?" She murmured, leaning in to press her lips against his. His lips were soft and it wasn't long before she was moving them apart with her tongue. Suddenly, she pulled away, gasping.

"Ah!" He squealed, gasping from the length of the kiss.

"Yuuma-kun! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She yelled. He looked up at her with wide eyes as she grabbed her coat and ran outside.

"Gumi!" He called after her but she couldn't hear him. The thought of escaping from what she did filled her mind like an overflowing dam. The farther she went down the street the worse she felt. But she knew she had to keep going. _What would my friends think if they knew about me kissing some vocaloid that wasn't part of the Main 8?! Will I be shunned?! _

_What if they found out I was in love with him?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Phewwww... The lemon urges are getting to me... Eh. **

Gumi barged through the entrance to the mansion where the Main 8 lived. Everyone was sitting in the living room and looked alarmed when she stomped in and landed in a bean bag chair.

"You seem cheerful." Rin noted sarcastically.

"Hi Gumi-chan." Len added. She let out a groan and glared at them.

"What's wrong?" Luka asked, bending down to poke her face.

"If I told you, you guys would want to kill me." She whispered, her face turning red.

"I'm sure we wouldn't want to kill you, Gumi." Her brother yelled from the kitchen next to the living room. _Easy for you to say, big brother. _Miku came out of the kitchen dressed up in a skimpy silky white nightgown that barely covered her behind. Normally Gumi would've gagged but she was too focused on thinking about what to tell her friends.

"Are you sure you guys wouldn't kill me?" She whispered, looking down at the carpet.

"Well it depends." Kaito told her, "What did you do?"

"Don't tell me you robbed a bank." Meiko grumbled, raising an eyebrow. Rin snickered from across the room. The brunette haired woman raised a hand, "Or if you killed someone. I don't have enough money to bail you out if the cops find you."

"I didn't kill anyone." She growled, her eyes narrowing. She took a deep breath and said in a low voice, "I kissed someone." The whole house went silent and everyone started staring at her. Just then, Rin let out a loud squeal and everyone started to smile a little.

"Oh my gosh! Who is it?!" The blonde grinned, hopping up and down. Gumi looked down, her mouth quivering as tears welled up in her eyes. Rin's smile faded and her face got concerned.

"Gumi, who is it?" Luka asked, her blue eyes narrowing. She burst into tears and cupped her face in her hands.

"I kissed Yuuma. I don't know what came over me." She cried, looking down at the floor. The whole house was silent again until a giggle was heard next to her. She looked up to see Miku staring down at her with a smirk on her face.

"Wow, Gumi, you have bad taste in men, don't you?" She giggled, her teal eyes gleaming playfully.

"H-huh?" She stuttered, looking up and wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"You're pitiful! Come with me tonight to the club and I'll help you find a _real _man!" She announced, grabbing her hand and pulling her up on her feet. Gumi was surprised that Miku was acting so helpful. _Miku is never this nice to me! What's going on? Is this the real Miku? _

"A real man?" She asked, sniffling.

"Of course!" She told her, dragging her upstairs and pulling her into her room. Unlike Gumi's room at the mansion, Miku's room was covered in posters and there were diamonds and other sparkly things adorned around the room. She led her over to a door with a Fairy Tail poster on it. She opened the door to reveal a huge walk in closet filled with clothes and shoes.

"Wow..." Gumi gasped, looking at all of the clothes.

"Wear anything you'd like." The teal haired diva offered, "Gotta look your best for all those guys at the club!" As she flipped through the rack, an overwhelming sense of guilt overcame her. _I do really like Yuuma... but maybe Miku is right. Maybe it wasn't meant to be... _She eventually found a strapless sequin pink dress and held it up to her frame in the mirror. The color pink made her whimper a little but she ignored it and slipped it on. It was a little tight but it looked fine on her.

"Are you sure I should be doing this?" She asked, looking back at her friend nervously.

"Of course!" She laughed, "You look amazing! Now I'm gonna do your hair and makeup and you should be all set!"

****later that day****

Gumi and Miku arrived at the club late that night. Right when Gumi got out of the car, the flash from a camera nearly blinded her. _Oh goodie, the paparazzi tagged along. _She gave the camera people a friendly smile and walked into the club, where loud music assaulted her ears. Miku grabbed her hand and pulled her over to a group of guys that were standing near the bar.

"Hello guys!" Miku grinned, shaking Gumi's arm.

"Hey Miku-chan. Who's your friend?" A long haired brunette man asked, giving her a perverted smile. _Oh great, Miku led me into the pervert's den..._

"Why, this is Gumi! Megpoid Gumi! Say hi!" She giggled, squeezing her arm and making her polished nails dig into her skin.

"H-hello..." Gumi gave them a crooked smile, biting her lip to prevent herself from blowing up at the teal haired girl. Miku went to go flirt with some of the other guys and the emerald haired girl watched as the man flung an arm around her shoulders.

"You're really pretty, you know that?" He purred, nuzzling into the back of her neck. She shivered and forced a smile even though she was uncomfortable. She had the weirdest urge to beat the man up, but she balled her fists and tried not to. _I wonder what Yuuma is up to. _As if on cue, her phone rang the tune of "Red Ridinghood's Wolf".

"I have to take this." She told him, and she ran over near the bathrooms where it was a little more quiet. She took her phone out of her silver handbag and looked at it. She wasn't surprised when she saw that she had a couple missed calls from Yuuma. _That baby is probably lonely. _Her head hurt from the music as she put the phone up to her ear.

"_Gumi? Hi... I'm sorry about earlier. Truth is, I didn't mind the kiss at all. Where'd you run off to? I haven't seen you in a while and I'm starting to get worried. Please call me back when you can. I really care about you._" His voice told her in the voicemail. Her head hurt so much she was almost unable to see straight. She held onto the wall for support as she inched herself back onto the dance floor. _Why would he care about me?! Miku said I could do better anyways..._

"Gumi? Are you alright?" Miku asked, her arms around a blonde haired man with red eyes.

"Sure." She grumbled, joining the brunette haired man once again. She barely noticed her smart one sliding out of her purse and falling onto the floor while she was dancing the night away. Miku made her have a few drinks and her vision was blurry. But she was so drunk that she didn't even care.

"Gumi?" Miku asked a couple hours later, "Are you alright?" Gumi was bent over the trash can, coughing and wheezing. Before she came there, she had never partied in her life. Now that she had, she felt like she had finally lived her life. But the thought of Yuuma being worried about her still lingered in her mind. No matter how much she drank, he was still stuck in her mind like bubblegum glued to the sidewalk. As soon as she felt a little better, she dug into her purse for her phone only to discover that it was missing.

"M-my..." She choked, her words all slurred from the alcohol. _So this is how Meiko feels on a typical Friday night... _

"What's wrong?" Miku asked, putting her hands on her hips, "You're not done having fun, are you?"

"N-no..." She rasped, "I c-can't find my phone..."

"Oh that's too bad." She smiled, holding up a crushed smartphone, "Would this be it?" Gumi's eyes widened as she took it from her and stared at the now broken device. Tears welled up in her eyes. Her only form of communication outside of the club was now gone.

"H-how...?" She whispered, her eyes half closed.

"It was on the floor and got trampled on. You should keep better track of your stuff, Gumi-chan!" Miku giggled, walking back over to the crowd. Gumi blinked back tears as she went to go sit down on a bench outside. She cupped her face in her hands and started to cry. _I wanna go home. But I have no money, a mode of transportation, and no one to turn to. _She forced herself up and staggered back inside. _I'm going to grab that girl by her hair and demand to be taken home. _Just as she neared the diva, her vision became colorful. Then it went black and she felt herself fall onto the ground, the noise going away to reveal a pitch black, noiseless space. Before she blacked out she could hear screams and cries for help. But they were too late to help her. She closed her eyes and let herself succumb to the dark.


End file.
